Gone
by HollisterLove
Summary: Max left the Flock, and three years later, the Flock still doesn't know why she left. Fax/Mang in later chapters. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this one-shot just popped in my head out of nowhere. I was just sitting there and BAM! There's an idea in my head. It's in Fang's POV, by the way. If I decide to, I might turn this into a two-shot. I already have the idea for it, but I need to know if you guys **_**want **_**it to be a two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Gone

She's gone. I never thought she would do this to me, to all of us! But she did.

It's been three years since Max left. _Max_. _My _Maximum Ride left us. I never did fully understand why she left us, and every time I tried to ask Angel why, she would just burst into tears and run to her room.

And now, three years to do this day, I have not made contact with the outside world unless one hundred percent necessary. I would never go out to the grocery store to buy food; I would always make Nudge go with Iggy. And when I needed new clothes, I would always send Gasman out with the girls to the mall to get me some new stuff.

So I guess you could say that I have been depressed since she left us. And yes, I have thought about suicide, but never went through with it because I could never do that to the Flock. I have, at one point, taken anti-depressants, but they never helped. I could never get over the fact that Max left us.

I remember when we first found out that she left us; we were all headed north to take down an Itex branch in Ontario, Canada. Max had been talking to the Voice the whole time. She seemed very angry at it. Like it told her something horrible and she didn't want to believe it. Max never told us, or even me, what the Voice had said to her. And I guess we'll never know.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. We were all flying to Canada and we stopped at a run-down motel the one night. We got two rooms: one for the boys and one for the girls. Max had been pretty quiet that day. She wouldn't talk to anyone unless she was asked a direct question or she was giving orders to the Flock. And when we all woke up the morning after, Max was gone; no note, no final goodbyes, nothing. She was just _gone._

We all had our own share of ideas why she was gone: Itex took her; the School took her; Mr. Chu took her; or even she left on free will. We didn't know why she was gone then, and we still don't know why she is gone three years later.

I guess we'll never know why.

**How was it? Remember to review! And if you do, please let me know if you want me to make this a two-shot!**

**HollisterLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know if this is just going to be a two-shot or not, because with the last sentence, you're probably going to want more. But, you guys might want the opposite; you might want me to never come within five feet of Microsoft Word. I don't know what goes through your mind, or Hell, even **_**my **_**mind. So right now, I'm going to get down to business.**

**Disclaimer: I, HollisterLove, do not own Maximum Ride; Jimmy Pat just **_**won't **_**sell me the rights to it!**

Gone

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

_Beep_._ Beep_._ Beep_._ Beep_.

Ugh. Is it really morning already? Great. Another worthless day in my worthless life.

I don't have a job, and since I'm eighteen, I don't go to school. I never posted anything on my blog since she left us, so that's dead. There's nothing else to do on my laptop, so I never use it. I should probably give it to Nudge or Angel, somebody else besides me because it just collects dust in my room.

Yeah, I said my room. We stopped flying around the world, looking for Max a few months after she left us and decided to just settle down in some secluded area. We currently live in the Poconos in Pennsylvania. We figured, _Who would come looking for us in the woods?_ Seriously, that's what it is around our house; just a bunch of trees.

The house is a log cabin, but is finished on the inside. It's got six bedrooms and each of them has their own private bathroom. It's got what any normal house would have; a living room; a family room; a kitchen; and a laundry room. But each room is huge because we didn't want to be like little bird-kids packed in a sardine can.

Iggy is eighteen as well as me and works as the head chef in some fancy restaurant, so he makes a lot of money doing that.

Nudge is sixteen and is still in high school. She also works. She works as a fashion designer for some big company. Like, Urban Outfitters. Something close to that. I don't know. I don't pay attention to the world around me anymore.

Gazzy is twelve and is a seventh grader at the middle school around here. He's too young to work, but I think he wants to be a pizza delivery boy when he's Nudge's age.

Angel is ten and is in fourth grade at the elementary school for the town. She's too young to decide what she wants to do for a part-time job, but she'll think of something.

We haven't gotten any new powers, aside from my invisibility being stronger so that now I can walk around and be invisible, but Iggy has gotten his sight back, which is great for his job.

We don't know why he got it back. It just kind of happened one day when he was seventeen. He just kind of woke up and, instead of seeing just blackness, he could actually see.

It was about six-thirty now, so Iggy was probably getting breakfast on the table for the kids to eat. I should probably get dressed and get down stairs to grab something to eat before everybody else eats it all.

Getting off my bed, I walked over to my closet to grab a pair of black jeans, clean black boxers, and a black AC DC t-shirt.

I got changed into my clothes for today and walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Iggy had made French toast.

"Hi Fang," Angel said to me.

"Hi Angel," I said back to her.

I grabbed a plate and started to put food on it. After I had put a good bird-kid amount on the plate, I grabbed a seat at the table.

I started to eat when I noticed everybody staring at me.

"What?" I asked, chewing my food.

"Nothing," Iggy said in a calm voice. "It's just that you came down here to eat and I didn't have to send Gasman or Angel up to your room to give you your food."

"Yeah," I told him. "I felt like coming down and eating. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay Fang! We love seeing you!" Angel told me.

"Oh," I said. "Thanks, I guess."

I finished eating my food, and I starting to put the dirty dishes and such into the dishwasher. The kids were off, headed to school, and Iggy went to his room to go put on his work clothes. I think he leaves the house a little after seven each morning so he could start prepping the food at around eight-thirty. He worked late, and usually didn't come home until after midnight.

So I would be home by myself until mid-afternoon when the kids would come home.

Once I got done in the dishes, I decided to go into the family room and watch some TV.

After going through about fifty channels, I just decided on one of the news stations.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Chung, reporting live from Harrisburg, Pennsylvania where a major company has been taken down. A girl named Maximum Ride has put Itex down to the ground."

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, but when I heard _Itex_ and_ Maximum Ride_, I was all ears.

I didn't get to hear the rest of the news story because there was a knock on the front door.

_Oh shit_, I thought. _It's going to be somebody from Itex and they're going to kill us all_.

Despite what I was thinking, I answered the door anyway.

The person that stood in front of me had dirty-blonde hair, ripped and blood-stained clothes, and was breathing heavily. She looked about my age, give or take a few years.

"Can I help you?" I said in a hard voice.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Max; Maximum Ride."

I gasped inwards and my breath caught in my throat; I couldn't speak; I couldn't move. I just stood there as she caught her breath.

Why I did the thing that I did next is beyond me. I didn't really have control in my body for a few minutes there, I guess.

But I did what I did.

**I didn't really like this chapter until the end. It started out just as a filler-chapter, but it became better at the end. And also, I got the feeling that this was rushed. If it is, I'm sorry but I'm a lot better at one-shots.**

**Review please! Tell me how I'm doing with this, what you want to happen, or anything else. I don't appreciate flames, but I will accept them.**

**HollisterLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I know I left a big cliff on the last chapter, but it got you to review! I hate to tell you guys this, but this might be the last update for a while. You see, I have a party to go to on Friday, and from the 29****th**** until the 9****th**** of September, I will be on vacation in California where I have a wedding to go to. And as soon as I get back, I start school. Then the weekend after I get back, I have ANOTHER wedding to go to! So I probably won't update until the 19****th****. And when school starts, I won't have a lot of time during the week to update with my riding lessons, school, and a bunch of other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Previous Chapter:

_The person that stood in front of me had dirty-blonde hair, ripped and blood-stained clothes, and was breathing heavily. She looked about my age, give or take a few years._

"_Can I help you?" I said in a hard voice._

"_I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Max; Maximum Ride." _

_I gasped inwards and my breath caught in my throat; I couldn't speak; I couldn't move. I just stood there as she caught her breath._

_Why I did the thing that I did next is beyond me. I didn't really have control in my body for a few minutes there, I guess._

_But I did what I did._

Gone

Chapter 3

Fang's POV

And I guess she wasn't expecting me to do what I did.

What is it that I did, you ask? Well it's simple, really. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her full on the lips.

When I had gotten my brain back and realized what I was doing, I pulled away from her and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," I said to her, a little embarrassed.

She gave a short laugh. _Huh? Why is she laughing? _I thought.

Obviously, she can still read me like a book, because she said, "I never thought I would see the day when the Great Fang would be apologizing."

"Oh. Yeah me either. Um, you want to come in?"

"Uh, okay." She said. She had a nervous look on her face.

"The Flock isn't here. They're at school. They should be home any minute now. And Iggy is at work. He won't be home until late."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen to get a can of soda. "There are some sandwiches in the fridge."

"No, I'm okay. But thanks." She said.

I sat down at the kitchen table and she slid into the chair across from me.

"So I heard that you took down Itex," I said to Max.

"Yeah. That's kind of why I'm here." She said, not looking at my face, but looking around the house.

"Why would you be here? It's not like you need our help with it."

"That's just it," she told me, looking me straight in the eyes for the first time in three years. "I'm here _because _I destroyed Itex. And that's the reason why, three years to this day, I left you. All of you."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it's short. I won't have MY laptop when I go, so I won't update while I'm gone. I just don't understand why my douche bag I am forced to call my parents won't give my one DAMNED good reason why I can't take my fucking laptop with me. Ugh. Whatever. They can go to their own personal Hell for all I care (I just love my parents! *Insert eye roll here*).**

**Review!**

**HollisterLove **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know that I already updated today, but since the past three chapters have been very short (like, under 700 words), I'm going to give you two more chapters: one today, and one tomorrow. I am also very happy to say that I currently have 32 reviews and there are only three chapters! Thank you SO much guys! And I promise that the next few chapters will be a lot longer. It's just that I love writing short one-shots, so I just make each chapter short like it is a one-shot. And I will most likely start to change POV's in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, you would all know it. **

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

_Previous Chapter:_

"_So I heard that you took down Itex," I said to Max._

"_Yeah. That's kind of why I'm here." She said, not looking at my face, but looking around the house._

"_Why would you be here? It's not like you need our help with it."_

"_That's just it," she told me, looking me straight in the eyes for the first time in three years. "I'm here __because __I destroyed Itex. And that's the reason why, three years to this day, I left you. All of you."_

"Wh-What do you mean, Max? What do you mean you're here because you destroyed Itex?" I asked her, a little confused.

"I left you guys because I had to destroy Itex. By myself. I don't know why, though. A couple days before I left the Flock, the Voice told me that I had to leave you guys. It said that I had to destroy Itex by myself. It never said why I had to do it by myself." She said the last part quietly.

Suddenly, I had gotten over the fact that Max was back and everything that happened in the past three years came flooding into my head.

"Do you know what that did to us?" I asked her angrily. "We were all scared out of our minds! We spent _two_ _years _looking for you! Two years Max! After that, we just gave up. We thought that while you were dead! That while you were on your watch that night, Erasers came and got you, took you back to the School, and killed you! You could have at least left a note to us before you left!" By then, I was screaming at her. I stood up out of my chair and walked over to her.

I got down on one knee and took her hand in mine. (**A/N No, he isn't proposing to her. She just came back, remember?)**

"Max. I didn't know what happened to you. I was so scared that something horrible happened to you. Do you know what that did to me, to all of us?" As I said that, I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes that I haven't seen in a few years.

She didn't get to answer me, because Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel walked in.

"We're home!" Nudge yelled as she walked in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," I said as I stood up.

"Hi Fang. Who's your friend?" Angel said.

I didn't know how I was going to tell them, so I just blurted it out.

"Guys, Max is back."

**I know that again, it's short, but I'm pretty sure that the next one will be longer (I don't know if it will because I haven't written it yet.).**

**I'm not even going to ask you to review because I'm sure that A. it was bad and B. you're going to be mad that it's so short.**

**But, if you do review, let me know how I'm doing with this, how much you hate me for the chapters being so short, if there's anything I should change, or anything else you can think of!**

**HollisterLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, why hello there! It has been a while since I have updated and I feel. . . weird. My vacation to California was very fun, in case some of you were wondering. Because school has started, I will try my best to update every other Sunday. **

**Here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 5

Max's POV

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Hi Fang. Who's your friend?" Angel said._

_I didn't know how I was going to tell them, so I just blurted it out._

"_Guys, Max is back."_

When Fang said that I was back, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel's mouth dropped the lowest they could go.

And then once their brain started working again, they all jumped on my lap, hugging me and saying, "Oh, Max we missed you so much," and, "Max, we're all so glad to see you!"

Finally, someone did something about it.

"Alright guys, let Max go," Fang said, peeling them off of me.

They pulled away from me and started filling me in on what has been going on.

"It's been three years since we've seen you, Max," Angel said. "We all missed you. Especially Fang; he's been even quieter than usual since you left. He would never come out of his room. Iggy would have to send one of us in to bring him his dinner." She looked away from everyone and stopped talking. Angel's face showed everyone—especially me—that it pained her too much to finish.

I looked into each of their eyes. "I'm so sorry guys. I never knew that me leaving the Flock would do this to you, to you, Fang, especially. I never meant to hurt you so much."

No one spoke for a few minutes; I guess they were trying to process what I had just said.

"Why did you leave us, Max?" Gasman asked me in a quiet voice.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "I left because the Voice said that if the whole Flock tried to take down the world together and at once, everyone in the world but me would die. It wasn't specific and it didn't make sense at first; it just kept telling me that everyone was going to die if I stayed with you. I couldn't, I just _couldn't _let that happen to you. So I left. I didn't leave a note, and I was careful not to think about anything related to what the Voice was telling me around Angel. I didn't want anyone to know where I was, where I was going, and why I left. I didn't care if you thought that the School or Itex finally found us and took me. I didn't care if you thought I killed myself because I couldn't take my life anymore. I just had to do it by myself."

Again, it was quiet while they thought about what I had just said. That is, until Angel hurled herself at me, hugging me around my waist.

"We missed you so, so much! You can never, ever leave us again!" She started crying, and I picked her up.

"I won't, Angel. I'll never you leave you all again. I promise." I kissed her head and set her down gently back on the ground.

Angel stepped back and Fang took her place and stood in front of me.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Fang asked Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, while looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, we do," Nudge said. "Come on, let's go," she said, shuffling the younger two out of the kitchen.

Fang cupped my face with both of his hands and turned my face so that I, too, was looking him in the eyes.

"Max," Fang breathed my name out. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"I-I missed you, too, Fang. So much." I said, a bit shakily.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this," he said. And before I could ask him what he meant, he put his lips on mine.

_Oh my God_, I thought to myself. _I miss his lips so much._

I couldn't think straight; the only thing that was going through my head was _Fang_ and _kiss Fang_.

So that's what I did; I kissed him.

Fang put his hands on my upper thigh and hitched my right leg onto his hip. I soon after hooked my other leg onto his other hip.

I don't know how long we were making out; all I know is that I was pressed up against the fridge door and we were both out of breath.

We both broke apart, panting heavily.

"I love you so, so much Max. You can never leave us again. You hear me? Never again."

"I promise," I said. "I'll never leave you.

"Good," he said, smiling.

**How was it? Should I end it there or should I put one more chapter up? Review please!!**

**HollisterLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm supposed to be doing a lot of shit for history and bio class, but I don't give a shit. This is probably the last chapter of this unless you can give me some ideas on how to continue it. Oh, and can you guys check out some of my other stories? Especially **Alone **because I really want that to have a lot of chapters but I won't when I only have one review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: None of its mine.**

Gone

Chapter 6

Iggy's POV

_Previous Chapter:_

_We both broke apart, panting heavily._

"_I love you so, so much Max. You can never leave us again. You hear me? Never again."_

"_I promise," I said. "I'll never leave you._

"_Good," he said, smiling._

"_New York!!!!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York!!!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York"_

"And that was Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. And now here's Akon with Sexy Bitch."

_Ugh. I hate that song. _I thought to myself as I turned off the radio.

Right now it's after 11:00 p.m. so the highway isn't as crowded like it is in the morning. I had just gotten off my shift at the restaurant where I work.

Work was pretty boring; we had the usual stuff going on. Nobody tried to be a rat's ass and send things back into the kitchen because something was wrong with it, so that was a plus. And the new waitress that we have working there didn't drop her tables' orders, so I didn't have to re-make anything, also a plus.

But all during work, I had this feeling deep inside of me that someone or something was waiting for me at the house. I didn't know if it would be something good, or something bad. I wasn't sure if I should call the house first to see if anything was wrong there, but I decided to just go home; everyone is probably asleep anyways.

It was a little after midnight when I finally pulled my car into the driveway. The kitchen lights were still on, which was weird. Normally everyone is asleep at this time especially because it's only Tuesday.

I shut of the engine of my car and stepped out. I walked up to the front door and slowly opened it.

"Fang? Nudge? You guys there?" I called out as I walked in the door.

"Iggy!" Angel screamed, running towards me from the kitchen.

"Angel? What are you doing awake? It's after midnight! You should be in bed!"

"Iggy, you'll never guess who's here!"

"Angel, who could possibly be here at this hour? Is it one of your friends? If it is, you're in big trouble because you know you're not allowed to—"

I stopped what I was saying because as I was yelling at Angel, someone whom I have not seen in four years appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"M-Max?" I stuttered.

"Um, hi. Yeah, Iggy, it's me." She said, sounding a bit shy.

"Max!" I yelled, running up to her and hugging her.

"I haven't seen you in forever. It's been too long. Don't ever leave us for that long, okay? No, let me change that; don't _ever _leave us. Never ever, okay?"

"Yes Iggy," she said. Her head was on my shoulder and I could feel her tears making my shirt wet.

Max said that she had been here for a few hours, so she already got to talk to everyone a little bit, so everyone else but Fang and I went to bed.

I sat down at the kitchen table, listening to Max tell me about why she left and about how she defeated Itex for good. I noticed a little spark between Max and Fang when Fang laced his fingers in hers and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

Well, all I can say is that I'm happy that they're finally together, that they can be an actual couple that can go on real dates.

I stood up from my chair and hugged Max again.

"You don't plan on leaving us anytime soon, right?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think I'm leaving, Iggy. I couldn't do that to you guys again."

"So are you two going to share a room together?" I asked her as I stepped out of the hug.

"Yes, why?" Fang said, a little suspicious.

"Well," I began, walking away to the stairs slowly. "There are little kids in the house. So you two just make sure that you aren't too loud at night."

"IGGY!" The both screamed at me.

"Ha ha ha ha!" I cackled, running away from them and up to my room.

**There. Done. Review if you liked it. And if you are going to check out my other stories after you're done reviewing, please put **Butterfly Shampoo** at the beginning of your review so I know who likes this story enough to check out my other ones. Oh, and don't ask about the butterfly shampoo; it's an inside joke.**

**HollisterLove**


End file.
